love ?
by DandelionAngel
Summary: Seorang single parent dan memiliki seorang anak kemudian bertemu dengan seorang pemuda manis disebuah cafe kemudian kisah mereka dimulai Namjin,Taekook,Minyoon BTS FF
1. Prolog

love ???

By Noirr

pairr namjin,taekook,minyoon

BTS

SEOUL,2019

Kim Namjoon

Aku seorang single parent yang memiliki anak laki-laki yang bernama jungkook (4th).Malam ini aku berjalan santai sambil melihat-lihat toko kue dan roti,aku berniat membelikan jungkook macarons kue kesukaannya,tetapi sebelum itu aku melihat sekerumunan orang di depan sebuah toko kue dan roti yang baru buka. sepertinya aku akan mencoba membeli macarons di toko itu.setelah aku masuk aku terpana melihat seorang pria yang manis dan cantik sedang melayani pelanggannya dan harus kuakui aku baru pertama kali melihat pria yang mempunyai senyum seperti itu.

Kim Seokjin

Ya ampun hari ini melelahkan sekali ,tak kusangka hari pertama toko ku buka akan langsung datang banyak pelanggan,tapi tak apa itu membuatku senang batinku,yang saat itu sedang melayani pelanggan,dan saat itu juga aku melihat dia orang yang membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku ke apapun.

Tbc/end?


	2. Papa

love ??

By DandelionAngel

namjin,vkook,minyoon

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 26 th. Ia bangun dari tidur nya dengan hati-hati takut Jungkook anaknya yang mungil terbangun. Ya pemuda tersebut adalah Kim Namjoon seorang pengusaha yang sukses dan juga _seorang single parent_.

Pagi itu ia bangun dengan semangat karena hari ini adalah hari liburnya, itu berarti seharian ini dia bisa bermain dan menemani jungkook seharian penuh. Hari ini dia berencana untuk jalan-jalan dengan Jungkook dan membeli keperluan sehari-harinya.

Dengan perlahan ia menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mandi kemudian ia akan menyiapkan sarapan, baru kemudian ia akan membangunkan malaikat kecilnya.

" Sayang ayo bangun..." ucapnya

" Selamat pagi papa..." balas Jungkook sambil menguap kecil

" Pagi sayang, sarapan sudah siap ayo kita makan" ucap Namjoon kemudian mengecup singkat putranya itu

" Uhm...ayo papa, Jungkook sudah lapar"

Mereka berdua kemudian menuju ke ruang makan.

"Wah makanannya banyak sekalii, kenapa papa memasak banyak pagi ini ?" tanya Jungkook

"Coba tebak kenapa hayo!"

"Uhm...tidak tahu papa." balas Jungkook nyengir

"ehemm... jadi karena hari ini papa libur, papa akan menemani Jungkook seharian penuh" ujar Namjoon tersenyum

"wuahhh yeayy!" seru Jungkook matanya berbinar lucu

"Lalu hari ini Jungkook ingin kemana hm ?"

"Jungkook ingin makan banyak macarons papa!" dia tersenyum lebar

"baiklah habis ini Jungkook mandi lalu bersiap-siap ya setelah itu kita berangkat." ujar Namjoon

"oke papa!"

tbc

maapkan saya yang baru melanjutkan ff ini untuk kelanjutnya saya usahakan ya maklum saya masih newbie dan sibuk kuliah thank you yang sudah mensupport love u ~


	3. The Begining

Love ?

By DandelionAngel

Pair : Namjin,Vkook,Minyoon

BTS

Suara alarm terdengar di sebuah apartement minimalis, suaranya memecah keheningan pagi yang senyap ini, seorang pemuda yang masih bergelung dalam selimut dan berparas manis terpaksa bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, dugaan kalian semua benar dialah Kim Seokjin.

"uhh,berisik!" ujar pemuda itu, tanganya sibuk mencari tombol untuk mematikan alarm itu.

"baru jam setengah 8, masih ada waktu 1 setengah jam sebelum toko buka." ujarnya, kemudian bangun dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Kemudian setelah selesai bersiap-siap ia akan sarapan.

"Hmm,pagi ini sarapan apa ya ?" gumamnya, sambil melihat bahan-bahan yang bisa dimasak.

"Baiklah, kurasa pagi ini aku akan membuat Japchae saja. Kemudian pergi membuka toko"

 _Di kediaman Kim Namjoon_

"Papa Jungkookie sudah siap, ayo kita berangkat!" ujar Jungkook ceria

"Wow..wow sabar sayang, sekarang Jungkookie ingin ke everland dulu baru kita membeli macarons atau kookie ingin langsung beli macarons hmm?" Tanya Namjoon

"hmm,Kookie ingin bermain di Everland dulu papa!" ujar Jungkook tersenyum lebar

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" ucap Namjoon sambil mengelus kepala Jungkook

 _Seokjin POV_

Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke Toko ku, Hmm pagi ini cerah sekali, banyak orang berlalu lalang sambil berbincang bersama, pikirku. O iya Hari ini adalah hari pertama toko ku buka, aku berharap semoga nanti toko ku ramai pengunjung.

Tak terasa aku sudah berada di depan toko ku.

 _Klining…klining…_

"Siap- oh Jin Hyung sudah datang!" ujar Hoseok

"Selamat pagi! Wah sepupu ku rajin sekali sudah sampai duluan." Ujarku ceria

"Tentu saja hari ini kan hari pertama toko hyung buka"ujar hoseok ceria

"Baiklah ayo kita berjuang bersama, Hobi!" ujar ku semangat

"Ya ayo kita berjuang Hyung!" ujar hoseok ikut semangat


	4. First

Love ?

By DandelionAngel

Pair : Namjin,Vkook,Minyoon

BTS

Seokjin POV

Sudah jam 9 saat nya membuka toko, aku tidak sabar untuk melayani pelanggan. Kira-kira toko ku akan ramai tidak ya ? semoga saja ramai dan para pelanggan akan menyukai kue-kue buatan ku, batin Seokjin.

 _Klining…klining…_

"Selamat Datang di Le Amour Bakery!" ujar Seokjin ramah pada seorang pelanggan, dan dibalas senyuman oleh pelanggan itu.

"Anda ingin memesan apa nona?"

"Hmm aku memesan 1 Lava cake dan 1 strawberry smoothie saja"

"Baik akan kami siapkan, silahkan anda menunggu, pesanannya akan kami antar ke meja anda!"

"Hobi tolong antarkan 1 Lava cake dan 1 strawberry smoothie ke meja no 20 !" ujar seokjin

"Siap hyung!" balas Hoseok semangat

 _Di Everland_

Namjoon bersama dengan Jungkook baru saja sampai dan sekarang mereka mengantri di loket untuk membeli tiket. Namjoon sangat senang ia bisa mengajak anaknya ke Everland dan bermain bersama mengingat dia memiliki waktu yang padat dan jarang bisa menemani Jungkook untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, kadang ia merasa bersalah karena ia jarang sekali bisa menemani anaknya, karena jadwalnya yang padat,tapi mau bagaimana tuntuttan kerja.

"Papa ayo cepat Kookie ingin bermain!" ujar Jungkook sambil menarik-narik lengan papanya

"Sabar ya Kookie, lihat Papa masih mengantri membeli tiketnya." Ujar Namjoon

"Tapi Kookie sudah ingin bermain pa!" rengek Jungkook

"Sabar ya sayang, setelah papa dapat tiketnya nanti Kookie boleh bermain sepuasnya, bagimana?"

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan mata berbinar

"Iya sayang, makanya sekarang Kookie sabar ya!" balas Namjoon

"Baiklah papa!" ujar Jungkook ceria.

Setelah menunggu bebersapa saat,

Sekarang saatnya giliran Namjoon untuk memesan tiket.

"Untuk berapa orang, Tuan?" Tanya penjaga loket itu

"2 orang saja." Kata Namjoon

"Ini tiketnya Tuan."

"Terima kasih." Balas Namjoon kemudian membayar tiket itu kemudian masuk ke Everland dengan Jungkook.


End file.
